Bellice
by lilly314
Summary: Sorry for the title. Anyway, Bella is dating Edward, but breaks up with him to be with the one she loves,but Alice doesn't know it is her. I SUCK at summeries as you can tell. Bella tries to find a way to tell Alice while trying not to get rejected.


**(A/N) So you'll have to forgive me. I've never done third person before, and I find it somewhat difficult to portray Alice's personality properly, so I apologize in advance. Other than that this my first Twilight fic so I hope I did a bearable job. I hop you enjoy!**

Bella sighed again for what seemed like the thousandth time in one minute. She glances at the clock, willing it to go faster. Only ten more minutes until the weekend, ten more minutes until the weekend that was going to be spent at the Cullens' house. She lets a quiet huff when she says that only two minutes have passed since the last time she looked. She looks behind her when she hears a faint chuckle, only to see Jasper smiling at her. In response, Bella sticks her tongue out at him.

She looks at the clock once more, and her head hits the table with a loud _thunk_. She hears Jasper snort behind her and she mutters curses under her breath, well aware that he could hear her. She picks up her head, swivels in her seat, and glares at him.

"I know you find this absolutely hysterical, Jasper, but I don't think you fully understand how much I look forward to this every weekend," she cringes, "even the shopping with Alice." She finishes a small smile playing in her lips and a dreamy look in her eyes. Bella was replaying a very fond memory she had of her and Alice. So enthralled in her daydreaming, she missed the dismissal bell and jumped when Jasper poked her in the shoulder.

"You were so excited to get out of here, and you would've sat here all weekend if I hadn't 'woken you up' from your daydream." He pauses and a thoughtful look adorns his face. "Well, maybe not all weekend, Alice probably would've dragged you out of here; she's never missed a chance to go shopping, especially if it is with you." He shakes his head and smiles. "Come on, before Alice thinks something bad has happened." Bella blushes slightly at being caught and follows Jasper out the door.

They reached the parking lot to find Alice standing, well bouncing, next to her Porsche. As soon as Alice spots Bella, she rushes over and grabs her arm. "What took you so long Bella? We have to get to the mall. We only have this weekend, and I don't even have the whole weekend. Edward wants—"She is cut off abruptly when Bella covers her mouth with her hand.

"I'll make you a deal. If you let me stay at your house tonight, and we don't go shopping," she covers Alice's mouth again, a blush rather apparent on her face, when Alice starts to protest, "then I promise that you can have me the whole day tomorrow." She cringes when she sees Alice's eyes light up and feels the big smile underneath her hand.

"Bella. Do you know what you have done? A whole day of shopping with Alice? I certainly don't envy you." Jasper says horror and pity coloring his tone.

"Oh, shut up, Jasper. She likes shopping with me, besides I'm not that bad. Right Bella?" Alice says sticking her tongue out at her brother. In response, Bella coughs and mutters under her breath. Alice lets out an indignant cough and sticks her tongue out at Bella as well.

"So do we have a deal?" Bella asks crossing her arms. She lets out a small grin when Alice shakes her head enthusiastically and starts hopping around.

"We, well you, are getting up early so that we can get out of here and in Seattle as soon as possible." Alice says grasping Bella's hand and pulling her towards her Porsche. Bella looks back at Jasper and he just shakes his head at her, wondering what had possessed her to do such a thing. Bella, on the other hand, was dancing on the inside. One whole day with Alice, _to herself_. She knows that she shouldn't be thinking such things with Edward being her boyfriend and all, but she couldn't help it. She had quickly fallen in love with the little pixie that is now her closest friend. She had come to the conclusion that, while she loved Edward, she wasn't in love with him. She had never had a boyfriend before and she had thought that she had been in love with him. But, the love she feels for Edward is identical to what she feels for Emmett, Jasper, and even Rosalie. It was nothing like what she felt for Alice. Alice was her everything. She would do anything to make her little pixie happy, even if it meant facing a whole day of shopping. She was going to end it with Edward, she was. It wasn't fair to him for him to think that she was in love with him. He needed to find someone that made him happy like Alice did for her.

Bella hadn't even realized that they were at the house until a cold hand wrapped around her own. "Hey, are you ok? I keep getting visions but only bits and pieces. What are you having trouble deciding with?" Alice asks concern etched onto her face and coloring her tone. Bella, brought out of her thoughts, just smiles weakly and shakes her head. Alice goes to say something but is interrupted when Edward appears at Bella's door.

"Good afternoon Bella. Is Alice stealing you away for this evening?" Edward asks and Bella thinks that she can detect a little bit of sadness in his tone.

"Nope, I promised that if we didn't go shopping today that she could have me all day tomorrow." Bella says, stepping out of Alice's car.

"Brave girl. Anyway, um, can we talk somewhere private?" he says distractedly. Bella is immediately on alert, Edward was never nervous.

"Uh sure… now?" Bella says uncertainly and follows Edward when he nods and heads towards the woods. Little did they know that Alice was still sitting in her canary yellow Porsche, in the middle of a vision.

Alice walks inside her family's house, not making a sound. This causes Rosalie and Esme to look at her, concerned as to why she wasn't acting herself. Alice continues on by up to her room without acknowledging anyone. Esme and Rosalie look at each other and both stand to find out what is wrong.

"Let me handle this, mom, I have a feeling I know what this is about." Rosalie says pushing Esme down, back into her chair. Rosalie follows Alice up the stairs and pauses at Alice's closed door. She knocks quietly, and when she hears no response, she opens the door. "Alice, are you ok?" Rosalie steps carefully into Alice's room, but gets no response from Alice, who is staring out the window towards the woods. "Alice?" She steps closer and puts a gentle hand on the petite girl's shoulder.

"He is breaking up with her right now, and I can't see how she reacts. She's going to be crushed." Alice says finally looking at Rosalie. "I don't know why either, and it frustrates me." Alice is startled when Rosalie lets out a very un-lady like snort. "What, there is no reason for you to be snorting, I know you don't like Bella, but I mean at least be—" she is interrupted by Rosalie.

"I like Bella perfectly fine." She pauses when Alice lifts one eyebrow at her. "I do, well I didn't at first, but we are ok now. Anyways," she waves her hand, "I thought you were smart Alice." Rosalie ignores Alice's 'and since when are you two buddy, buddy' and sighs. "Apparently I was wrong. You are as dumb as a box of rocks if you don't know what is going on, everyone else does." She sighs again when Alice continues to stare confusedly at her. "Look, Alice, Edward is breaking up with Bella so that you two can have a chance together. He knows that Bella isn't in love with him." She stops as Alice's jaw drops. "What? We all know that you love her. Edward can read your mind, Jasper can read feelings, me, being a woman, know these things. The way you stare at her when she isn't looking, or how you seem to gravitate towards her. Alice, even Emmett noticed." Rosalie grins slightly at Alice's wince. "The only one who doesn't know is the one who needs to know the most."

"And if she doesn't love me?" Alice begins but stops at Rosalie's laugh.

"Are you blind? Good lord Alice, she loves you! More than anything else." Rosalie's eyes soften. "The way she looks at you, I know she loves you because that is the same way I look at Emmett and Esme at Carlisle. Also, we've talked. She would do anything for you," a grin stretches across Rosalie's face, "I think that is why she tolerates you shopping addiction, if that isn't love, I don't know what is." Rosalie's smile vanishes when she sees that Alice returned to looking out the window.

"I don't know how to tell her." Alice says softly, and Rosalie squeezes her shoulder.

"You just have to wait for the perfect moment, which should be soon." Rosalie finishes and walks out of Alice's room.

Alice had loved Bella from the very beginning. When she first saw her, her blood didn't call out to her to drink, no, it didn't bring her unquenchable thirst. She loved Bella, which is why she was able to be near her when the whole ordeal with James happened, and why they could have all the sleep overs and not have to worry about hurting her, Alice would never hurt Bella.

She looked out the window once more to see Edward and Bella hugging, a relieved smile on Bella's face and a slightly hurt one on Edward's. They start towards the house, but Bella stops short, motioning for Edward to go on without her. Alice turns from her window and heads down the stairs slowly, meeting Edward in the living room.

"Edward, I'm—" she is cut off by Edward pulling her in close for a hug.

"She really loves you, and I know that you love her, which is why I am not keeping her to myself. I'm not _in_ love with her either. I know you are though, so, go be happy, make her happy." Edward finishes pulling away, and ruffling Alice's hair slightly. Alice smiles at him and heads towards their porch.

She opens the door to find Bella laying on the ground, staring up at the stars. Quietly, she makes her way towards Bella. "Hey Bella." Alice says softly and Bella jumps.

"Oh, hey, Alice." Bella says smiling lovingly at the pixie standing before her.

"You ok?" Alice asks sincerely.

"Better than ok actually," she pauses a moment, "Edward and I aren't dating anymore. Says that he isn't the one I'm in love with. I mean, I was going to break up with him, that is why I was distracted earlier, I was trying to figure out a way to end it, without causing any pain." She laughs dryly, "he broke up with me, but I can still see that he is hurt by it."

"Would you rather be dating him?" Alice asks sitting down next to Bella

"No. No offense to him, but he was right. I don't love him like that. I love someone else, so much it almost hurts." Bella says blushing.

"Well who is it? Maybe I can help." Alice says, lips twitching to keep from smiling.

"Oh, ah, well. No one, I'd rather not say." Bella says, her face completely red.

"But you told Rosalie and Edward. I thought we were best friends." Alice says feigning hurt. Bella believing her act, sits up.

"It's not that, believe me, I want to tell you, I do. But, it is really embarrassing if the person I like doesn't like me back." Bella says, waving her hands around frantically.

"I don't think you have to worry about that." Alice says lowly, so that Bella couldn't hear. "I thought you loved this person."

"I do, so much… it's just, God, Alice, you don't make this easy." Bella takes a shaky breath and Alice realizes how hard this must be for her. Alice knew that Bella loved her, Bella didn't have that luxury. Alice scoots closer, wraps her left arm around Bella, and Bella rests her head on Alice's chest, tucking her head under her chin and wrapping her left arm around Alice's waist. Smiling slightly, and somewhat smugly, she pulls Bella closer.

"Why don't I try to guess?" She looks down waiting for a response, and, after a moment's hesitation, Bella nods. "Great! So, do I know this person." She hears a faint 'I hope so' and grins.

"Yes. Quite well I might add."

"Alright, is this person actually human?" Alice's grin broadens when she feels Bella swallow.

"No, uh, not exactly." Bella says nervously.

"Please tell me it is not one of those dogs." Alice says looking down and laughs when Bella's slightly disgusted gaze meets hers.

"Um, no. Too egotistical for me." And Bella thinks she hears a quiet 'good' but pushes it away.

"Okay, I know it isn't Edward… is it even a guy?" Alice asks quietly.

"No." Bella barely whispers, fearing that Alice would push her away.

"Do you like it when she kisses you?" Alice asks smiling a smile that the Cheshire cat would be proud of.

"What, she hasn't—" Bella is cut off when Alice presses her cool lips against hers. Bella, stunned for a moment sits there, until she comes to her senses and her eyelids slip shut and she reaches up to cup Alice's jaw. Eventually, Alice pulls away, an adoring smile playing on her lips.

"So, do you like it when she kisses you?" Alice asks teasingly.

"Yes, very much so." Bella says somewhat breathlessly. Alice giggles before kissing her again.

"I like it when she kisses you, too." Alice says softly, stroking Bella's cheek.

"I would hope so." Bella says with one eyebrow cocked. She leans in and kisses Alice softly. "I love you, Alice, so much."

"I love you, Bella. _Sei tutto cio' di cui ho bisogno. __(you're everything I need.)__ Per sempre __(forever.)_" When Bella looks at Alice confusion adorning her features, Alice translates and kisses her soundly. They spent most of the night outside, looking at the stars, talking, and sharing kisses. They even missed their shopping trip the next day.

**Not too bad I hope. Let me know of any mistakes... I tend to not catch them until after I post the story :)**


End file.
